Jeremy Brice
Jeremy Brice is a 14 year old student who assisted Zachary Connor burglarize a cancer patient's apartment and kill her. History Jeremy who was desperate to fit in helped his best friend Zachary rob cancer patient, Susan Oestreicher. Zach and Jeremy both leave school after lunch to rob Ms. Oestreicher's apartment. When Susan came home, Zach reacts by bashing her head with a telephone. Zach tells a scared Jeremy to get a knife from the kitchen, at first Jeremy thought that Zach wanted the knife to scare Ms. Oestreicher and didn't think of the possibility that Zach would kill her. Jeremy retrieves the knife and walks back in to see that Zach is on top of Oestreicher, raping her. Zach takes the knife, stabbing her with it 38 times. In disgust Jeremy pukes and covers Oestreicher with a blanket, knowing better not to leave her bloodied on the floor. The police narcotics division bust in Susan Oestreicher's apartment responding to an anonymous tip about her growing her own marijuana. The case about Oestreicher's murder goes to Special Victims because she's been raped. When SVU finally catch Jeremy he denies being in the apartment, even though they checked his fingerprints, showing that he was present. When SVU see that the rapist's blood is a different type than Jeremy, they do a search for every other kid that was absent after lunch and find Zachary Connor. Zach is more calculating than Jeremy and comes up with multiple plausible excuses. Detective Munch presents Zach with materials from his locker and tells him that they can check for fingerprints. Zach admits to being in the apartment and lies to Detectives Munch and Tutuola saying that Jeremy killed Ms. Oestreicher. After seeing that his best and probably only friend betrayed him, Jeremy admits to detectives Stabler and Benson that Zach was the real one who knocked Ms. Oestreicher and killed her describing every detail that happened. Stabler believes Jeremy and Dr.Huang backs him up, so everyone's mind is made up. Zachary is too young to be tried as an adult and is released to family court, and ADA Cabot decides to allow the fourteen year old boy to not be tried as an adult, however Donnelly says he had plenty of opportunities to leave and chose not to, thus he was responsible. Jeremy's defense puts out a plea for insanity, saying that an adolescent's brain isn't fully developed. Their defense rested on the hands of a doctor, but Donnelly is able to make him imply that the data isn't fully proven, thus making the studies a theory. Donnelly then questions Jeremy, confronting with the facts he had opportunities to stop his friend and make leave himself. Jeremy breaks down on the stand which causes everyone to feel bad for him, even Donnelly who stops going after him. Remorseful for putting Jeremy in that position, Donnelly has Cabot call Zachary as a rebuttal witness and has Cabot question him. Donnelly basically tells Cabot to get Zachary to reveal the truth of what happened. Zach,starts off with blaming the whole thing on Jeremy, but Cabot uses Zach's adolescent mind and challenges whether he's a man and soon admits he was responsible Cabot and Donnelly offered Jeremy a deal where he would plead guilty and serve five to ten years in prison, the minimum sentence. With good behavior, Jeremy could get out in five years and even his own lawyer pushes Jeremy to take the deal. However, Jeremy's mother refuses, believing that the jury will see that he is a good person and will be found not guilty. Cabot attempts to impress upon Jeremy's mother that by law, he is guilty of felony murder as even though Jeremy didn't actually kill Ms. Oestreicher, he was involved in the burglary in which she died and could face life in prison if convicted. Jeremy's mother, adamant that he will exonerated, refuses. To the grief of everyone in the courtroom, including both Cabot and Donnelly, Jeremy is convicted of second degree murder and first degree burglary and is left facing a possible life sentence. Category:SVU Characters Category:Males Category:Young Criminals Category:Facilitators Category:Robbers Category:Conspirators Category:Teenagers Category:Burglars Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Accomplices Category:Characters with Disabilities